Glossary of Acronyms
POSTNET (POSTal Numeric Encoding Technique) barcode is used to encode zip code information on letter mail. It may have five, nine or eleven digits.
IMB (Intelligent Mail Barcode) is a new USPS® barcode technology used to sort and track letters and flats. Intelligent Mail barcode technology, among other things, combines the capabilities of the POSTNET™ barcode and the PLANET Code® barcode into one unique barcode. IMB has a total of 31 digits and allows mailers more digits for their use, allowing unique identification of up to approximately a billion mailpieces per mailing.
NCOA refers to the national change of address database maintained by the U.S. Postal Service. We use “COA” for a change of address database generally.